vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Accursed Goddess Amelia
Accursed Goddess Amelia is a main antagonist of Alterealm World arc. Overview Before her first banishment, Amelia's appearance as human is strangely resembled Xiara except she untied her hair while Xiara has a twintail (until her exile where she also untied her hair) her left eye is black while right eye is white like Xiara when she use her dark eye, and both of her eyes has red iris. She also has a huge burnt scar on her left face. The incurable wound caused by her body's decaying state. This is later revealed that she and Xiara is 'born' from similar sources, makes them considerable as a distant cousin. Explains their many similar appearance. Yokai Form Amelia able to use her real Yokai form when possessing Xiara.. Shikai Form With its colossal size that dwarfs even the Colossus Class Spirit Beasts and enormous unfathomable power. Her appearance is said to be a serpentine creature, with her arms filled with razor sharp claws. A jet black wings that has pattern resembled her dark eye. Its breath forms a beam that will vaporize through every matter. Its gaze, like a viper, drives everything looking into its eyes in fear and automatically paralyze them without them even realizing, destroying their spirit of fighting in an instant. Skill and Abilities As described, Amelia both her real counterpart and reincarnated counterpart. She can be rightfully called 'immortal'. She is extremely skilled in Dark Energy, therefore the only deity who use the dark energy to it full extend. Although mainly use darkness, Amelia has a mastery over every single elements of all over Deity's specialty, makes her a very dangerous deity to dealt with. This mastery over multi-element could be passed down to Xiara as she can control 2 elements. Amelia's weapon is a long sword formerly named Yoake, currently the weapon has become corrupted as it resonates with Amelia's dark power and now known as Yozora. Amelia is also the creator of an Odachi called Cursed Slayer that plays the center key role around the story of Alterealm World arc. The sword itself symbolizes the unfathomable dark power within Amelia. Background & Source of Evil Amelia is not a natural born spirit, she is a specimen of a secret experiment taken place near Dark Star proximity, by combine a powerful lifeforce with Dark Star energy the experiment success in creating a Dark Star-Type spirit that has power rivals deity since they were born and will become even stronger as they grown up. Many attempt were done, Amelia was the only surviving specimen of that time, she is however, far from perfect, due that she is the only specimen that having Dark Star energy input into her in abnormally high ratio. Her Dark Star energy was unstable and those large amount of energy are forced to be taken into 'sleep mode'. Due to this she was labeled an incomplete specimen, a failure. Many years later, Xiara were born, she labeled as the most successful specimen and the only perfect specimen, unlike Amelia she is not input by large amount of Dark Star energy but instead focused on the completion of her both physically and mentally, she was believed to be the 'Ultimate Deity' by the 'scientist' and was theorized that she can also handle Amelia's energy without any problem but the test was never bring out as they did not wanted to risk it. Shortly after Xiara's birth, Amelia, decaying and dying. Filled with despair that she was a living failure. In her dying moment, the dark energy within her that was slumbered finally awakes in order to sustain her life. With her dark power finally awakes, she suffers from dissociative identity disorder and developed a second malicious persona due to her mentality heavily affected by the dark energy. Afterward, she destroys the lab and closed the experiment forever, all 'scientist' involves were killed. She then begins her grand scheme, having massacred many in Astral World's biggest capital Souria City owned by Pristine Group, destroys over half of city in progress. She hunts down every single individual in her sight until every single one of them is vanished, many other cities are as well suffers from her malice but it wasn't enough for her anymore. She start to manipulating Order of The Grim Reaper to carry out a huge chaos, the 1st Astral War. Pretty much everything about Amelia is weaker than Accursed Xiara, she is sure more powerful than Xiara during her reign but with combined afford, she is defeated. In fact Amelia as well secretly helps Xiara to kills herself by intentionally leaving the Cursed Slayer behind for Xiara while pretend she was being outmatched and lose the sword. With the cursed power, Amelia cannot truly dies, she resurrect but as heavily unstable and broken form. This also shows how Accursed Xiara is superior as Accursed Xiara can resurrect perfectly, while Amelia can resurrect she still suffer from what remains of her. While Amelia destroys the lab only a few years after Xiara's birth, it actually many years difference and Amelia already met young Xiara before her supposedly death. For her, Xiara is the only person who shows sympathy for her and also the only person Amelia's cared for. Which makes Amelia the best deserves to be called Xiara's 'mother' despite her other persona's malice and resentment, her entire life is nothing but torment and suffering and yet she still 'take care' of Xiara in every way possible even if Xiara herself cannot see it. When Xiara fights Amelia throughout 1st Astral War, the remaining of Amelia's real persona tried to train her so she can become a good fighter, Amelia has so many chance to kill Xiara throughout the war but is stopped by the same persona of her that temporary overcome her malicious counterpart, not to mention giving Xiara the only tool that can kills her. Amelia's True Goal It is well known that she is a true immortal, a spirit that will never be truly vanished, for she is bounded by her dark power, a curse in her. It is discovered that what she seeks as everyone were viewed can be seen as an utter destruction of everything, her true side of persona's goal is someone that can truly kills her to end her painful uncontrollable emotional instability. And only Darkstar-Born deity can do this, none other than Xiara herself, for they are the same type of deity. As the result, Amelia's dark power passed down to Xiara. Trivia * During the time of her reign, she is the strongest and most powerful deity in Astral World, before this position is taken over by Xiara. * Amelia is a mastermind behind the 1st Astral War (Purge of the Grim Reaper Order). She is banished by Xiara. * She is not considered a deity in her reincarnated form as she is too weak in current state.